Fusion
by Soul-cali508
Summary: what happens when a villeness freezes all the boy
1. Default Chapter

It was a nomal day at titans tower,Beast Boy,Cyborg and Robin were playing  
  
Gamestation,Raven was reading,Starfire was watching the boys play video games  
  
And the new titan Image was practicing in the gym.Yep another day at Titans  
  
Tower.  
  
Later  
  
It's lunch time said Image,Let's go out for lunch said Starfire,PIZZA!!!  
  
Sceamed beast boy,Alright everone said in unison and they left.  
  
MEAT!!,OLIVES!!,GREEN PEPERS!! everone argude over pizza toppings except  
  
Raven and Image,STOP!! Image cried alright Robin what do you want,Green pepers  
  
Starfire,Pinapple, Beast boy,Veggies, Raven,Olives Cyborg,Meat and I want  
  
Extra cheese.Okay we want a,Sundenly just as Image was going to say another  
  
word A loud crash came from behind them,Titans trouble Robin cried,And as  
  
soon as he said that a blast came from the smoke behind them and hit robin,  
  
Robin!! Screamed Starfire,But robin could'nt respond becuase as soon as that  
  
beam hit him an ice like thing froze over him,Who did this said starfire  
  
I did honey said a female voice,Who are you said Image,I'm am Femlock  
  
And i'm here to solve the male problem she said.Solve This!! Said  
  
Cyborg and with that he unleashed a sonic wave on femlock,Just as the wave  
  
was about to hit her she put up her hand and stoped the blast nice try  
  
She said but no boy is going to stop me,And with that fired her freeze cannon  
  
and froze cyborg like robin,Cyborg!! said Beast boy,Try this Femlock said  
  
beast boy and unleashed a gorilla punch on her but as the punch was about  
  
to make contact but as quike as lighting she shot her gun and froze his  
  
fist and then froze him.Now Raven and Starfire were left... 


	2. A new hope

A NEW HOPE  
  
..And now that the boys are out of the way join me Starfire and Raven.  
  
You attack our friends,You freeze them and you want us to join you,NEVER!!both Starfire  
  
and Raven cried.Oooo to bad said Femlock I gusse I have to Destroy you said Femlock  
  
Did you forget about said Image,When Femlock turned around she saw something that  
  
made her turn white.And before she could do anything about it Image cried out  
  
KA.. MA.. HA.. MA.. HA!!!! And fired a giant blast of energy right at Femlock.  
  
No boy will ever stop me Femlock cried and shot a giant blast from her ice cannon and both  
  
Blasts hit eachother in mid air.Raven,Starfire attack her now before her Blast breaks  
  
through,Okay they both said.Azarath Metrion Zenthos Raven cried,Take this yaaaaaaa  
  
Starfire cried as she launched all her star bolts at Femlock and Image sent an extra blast  
  
of energy to his blast and over powered Femlocks blast,All three blasts hit at once and created a giant Explosion.Did we do it said starfire,but as the smoke started to clear  
  
a figure appered and in a instint a shot was fired it hit Image in the leg but before femlock  
  
cuold finish Image off,Image transported the remaning titans back to the tower,Listen there  
  
isn't much time you know that I can copy stuff from the tv and video games and use them  
  
as attacks,right said Raven,well in a tv show theres a move that can fuse two people  
  
toghter for half an hour.It's the only way you two can stop femlock here i've turned  
  
apart off my power into a orb when you fight femlock it will tell you what do  
  
after image said that he froze over.Okay we can stop femlock said Raven... 


	3. Final Battle an Aftermath

Femlock!!! said Starfire,Aw are the titan girls angry said Femlock,Well to bad  
  
join me and I may let the boys go Femlock said with an evil smile.oh ya well  
  
we've got a new trick from one of those boys you froze,Suddenly a hush had fallen  
  
over the area,suddenly the orb began to glow and energy shot out of the orb,The  
  
energy covered Raven and Starfire,They then heard a voice and it told them what  
  
to do they then started the dance,Fu-sion Ha!!.Their bodies fused together creating one being, Femlock looked on in fear,Then the energy dissapered and as the smoke cleared a figure appered,Well Femlock it's time for revenge said the  
  
figure who are you said Femlock,We are half of Starfire and half of Raven we are  
  
StarRever,well I don't care who you are said Femlock i'm still gonna take you down  
  
and as Femlock said that she shot her ice cannon at full power and it headed for  
  
StarRever,yawn she said then she focused her energy and said Azarath Metrione  
  
Zenthos an when she said that a spirel green and black blast came from her palm  
  
and met and over powered Femlock's blast and as the blast hit her all her tech was  
  
fried in a instant.Just then StarRever noticed something,Robin's ice tomb begain  
  
to melt as did Cyborg's and Beast boys ice tomb,Suddenly a light covered all of  
  
them and they were transported to titans tower when they got Image greeted all  
  
of them,How'd you two beat Femlock Robin said then he turned around and saw  
  
StarRever,who are you said Robin posed to attack,But Image interrupted Robin and  
  
said you girls ready to come apart,They said yes and in a matter of minutes they  
  
were separated everyone was shocked to see this but they were all happy to see  
  
that Starfire and Raven had won with just a little help from there friends.  
  
The End 


End file.
